A Lonly Soul
by rantonhakaton
Summary: this is my first story it wont invole the ninjago charecters yet but the next chapter will this storey takes place when the ninjago charecters come to L.A and two new charecters cross paths with them
1. The Lonly Soul

Cameron's P.O.V the day my unkle died wAs the day i thout i would never be happy again with my gay boyfriend SauL sitting next to me I felt secure in his arm's. With him telling me things too make me feel better then he placed a kiss on my mouth it felt warm and soft like his skin even though he was mexican and i was black his skin color could pass for a black man so my step father wouldn't stop me from hanging out with him. On the first date i was at my house snuguling with him us just sitting there watching tv me wispering nice things in his ear like that he's so funny he's so hot and stuff like that Saul said he wanted his first time to be with me excited be nerviously i agread to have sex with one summer night he snuck into my room while i was home alone i came out of the shower wering nothing but my grey brief's and a t-shirt he told me he was ready and I noded to him then I handed him a bottle of lotion he then said i cant do Lube then i told him a didn't want it to hurt sO he agreed i watched as he rubed the lotion on his 6 inch dick I then bent over in the first five seconds of doing that i felt something big and hard enter my asshole he continued to fuck me with his dick all the way inside me then he through me ontope of my bed then after five minuetes of that he came into me then fell on top of me then we just Laid there and fell asleep both tierd and breathing hard from the work out we just finished he then wisperd into my ear I love you Cameron. my mom had left a message saying she would be gone until tusday I just laid in my bed until I notised Saul was Laying on my chest then i just laid there with him ontop of me then he woke up and sayed morning babe howed you sleep i said I loved last night dude did you he said to me HELL YA MAN!I then pulled him from ontop of me and asked him if he wanted some breakfist he noded yes to me I got out of the bed and went to the kichen on sunday morning he then came into the kichen wereing nothing but his eye glass his cock already hard then he said screw breakfist I want desirt then he pushed me to the ground with his dick in me now it felt good but then I started crying from the pain he notised this and pulled out of me then put me on the bed saying sorry for causeing this i said it was ok and I went to sleep when I woke up it was two p.m I walked into the living room and Saul was sitting there drinking water then when he looked at me he spat out the water and screamed out "oh shit dude your limping" I SCREAMED OUT OH then numed my leg and told me I would be able to walk strait in 20 minites and he sat there with me I was able to sliip my hands down his pants and was able to feel his ass he let out a slit moan when I did that then he placed a kiss on my cheak it felt worm and most then I noticed that I was wereing Sauls red t-shirt and jeans he then told me I like your clothes I then said to him I got them from my best friend then I walked into the kichen to get something to eat I was happy that saul did not come for me this time after me and him finished eating he placed a kiss on my mouth and left I was in my room thinking about my week end about what Saul had done to mehe sent me a text and said thanks for this weekend then I just closed my eyes and went to sleep. THANKS FOR READING PLEASE COMENT BECAUSE IF I GET ENOUGH COMENTS I WILL MAKE OUTHERS BECAUSE I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS ALREADY MADE OUTHERS BUT IF I GET TO MANY BAD COMMENTS I WONT MAKE ANY MORE OF THESE THANKS FOR READING 


	2. Meet the Ninjas

this is my next story it wont be like my last one so give it a chance A week later some people arived at the air port were Cameron's mom worked he noticed four familiar men coming in the air port from the plane one had snowy white hair but he was obviusly 20 one had dark black hair he looked to be 21 one with red hair who looked 21 also and one with brown hair who look 2like he was 19 then he realize they we the characters from ninjago. He aproched them and said have I seen you on tv before? they then said did you watch our animated show ninjago before. Cameron replied yes. the red headed one said im kai the dark haired one said im cole the whit haired one said im zane the brown haired one said and im jay they each were waering the colers of the tv shows elmental powers zane had asked Cameron were did you get those clothes Cameron relized he was wearing the clothes Saul gave said that his friend gave it to then said do you want me to show you around L. replied yes. Cameron alwase caried A qick handle pocket knife with him and he was good with it he could hit a target from 10 feet away so they started walking through L.A he then realised that a section of the city was bloked of by the cops they had to be very stelthy Cameron then climed to the top of the roof jumped of and landed on a cop and noked him out he trook the cops gun he snaped a nouther cops neck took that gun then Cole grabed a gun from Cameron then Cameron gave the outher gun to Zane then Cameron got three darts threw them hit three cops then Kai,Jay,and Cameron had guns they then ran through from building to building till they finally got out of the cut of zone they then contiued to Camerons House saul was sitting at the front door he asked cameron why his clothes were all messed up then he noticed the four people behind him then questioned Cameron he then explained everything Jay then said well when your in L.A if you cant join um you beat'em Kai then said lets turn up the heat in this city TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
